The Next Adventure
by inuyasha the lover
Summary: 20 years after Naraku's defeat the gang settles down and raises a family they are interuppted when a visiter comes and is the lord of their old enemy Naraku
1. Default Chapter

Hey the creaor of Bloopers in a action romance fic  
  
its a great story that takes mainly 20 years after naraku's death  
  
DISCLAIMER:i do not own inuyasha  
  
well here it is  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 1 The new beginning  
  
*4 years after narak'us death*  
  
"Mommy mommy i got the water" said a boy  
  
"thank you kowaku" sango said to her son  
  
"??? inuyasha is every thing all right ???" sango asked worried  
  
"no" he said sadly  
  
!@#$%^&*FALSH BACK!@#$%^&*  
  
(im not sure if this how it happened so let me put this in my words)  
  
standing there over the dead body of the coward   
  
"now that naraku is dead kagome make your wish" inuyasha sadly  
  
kagome thaught hard then she spoke out   
  
"shikon jewel grant me this wish i wish to stay with inuyasha forever"  
  
every one was surprised  
  
kagome ran to inuyasha and gave him a kiss that lasted for 5 minutes  
  
!@#$%^&*present!@#$%^&*  
  
"well whats wrong inuyasha???" sango asked  
  
"its kagome" inuyasha said  
  
"come follow me"  
  
the two ran where a pregnant kagome was sleeping  
  
"oh damn looks like she goin to give birth soon" sango said.  
  
"MIROKU" sango yelled to his husband  
  
"yes darlin" miroku said worried "whoa look at kagome"  
  
kagome then woke up and was moaning saying "inuyasha its time"  
  
she started to moan very loud  
  
"kowaku! go get keada" sango said to her son  
  
"ok but will kagome be fine"  
  
"yes now go"  
  
"keada keada!!" kowaku yelled  
  
"what is it child??" keada asked  
  
"its kagome"  
  
"already well lets go aid her" keada instisted  
  
kagome was hold her belly and inuyasha's hand plus she was breathing in  
  
"c'mon keep breathing" sango incouraged her friend  
  
"alright im here child lets take a look see" keada said ready   
  
kagome started to push,breath hard,and squeezed inuyasha's hand  
  
2 hours after a bloody exp with inuyasha's hand and kagome birth exp  
  
kagome held one 25% demon the boy had silver hair and the cutest  
  
puppy ears and inuyasha was hold a 25% demon but this boy had black  
  
hair and a black tail  
  
"twins" kagome said gasping  
  
"yep" inuyasha cuddle with his new family "oh what about names  
  
"kagimari and you chose the other" kagome said in a tirering voice  
  
"hmm how about...bioki" inuyasha said (weird name but who cares)  
  
!@#$%^&*16 YEARS LATER  
  
a silver hair boy was shining up his sword that he forged from his   
  
father's fang.  
  
the black hair boy was sharpening his arrow points and put them into a   
  
quiver that his mother made him  
  
"FINALLY MY TUNTSEIGA IS FINISHED!!" kagimari yelled  
  
kagimari had the hair,eyes personallity ,and ears as his father  
  
he had the bravier as his father  
  
"wow cool kagimari"said bioki congrating his brother  
  
bioki had the hair , and personallity as his mother he had a kind   
  
spirit like his mother  
  
"thanks" "father father" kagimari said joyfully to his father  
  
he jumped in to the same tree as his father  
  
"wow thats some fine piece of equipment my boy" inuyasha said joyfully  
  
"DINNER!!!" kagome yelled to her family  
  
"wow thanks mom" the boys said  
  
shippo their fox friend walked in with a wound in his body as he whispered  
  
"inuyasha there is a thief down by the shikon temple"  
  
"my god what happened" said the family worried about their friend  
  
"boys stay here with your mother ill go see what it is" inuyasha said  
  
he ran to the sent of evil he found miroku and sango at the shikon temple  
  
they just stood there  
  
"inuyasha your hear thank god" miroku said greeting his friend  
  
"yeah where is the thief"  
  
"over there"  
  
inuyasha saw a shadow. the shadow grew red eyes, the shikon jewel  
  
turned black and shaddered. all 10 pieces flew across the island.  
  
"what the hell is your problem ass hole" inuyasha said angrly  
  
"why attack our peaceful village and wound our friend"  
  
"heh" is all they heard  
  
"why waste my time one you"  
  
"my name is Don i am naraku's lord"  
  
"im here to collect the 10 pieces of the black jewel"  
  
"i turned it black because i know about your sweet heart kagome is her   
  
name right" Don smiled evilly  
  
"you bastard you better not TOUCH KAGOME!!" inuyasha yelled raging  
  
"heh weakling" don shot a dark ball at inuyasha which wounded him  
  
"bye bye and hope to see you soon"  
  
"damn" inuyasha said tending to his wound  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
that my first chapter kinda sucked though but it will get awsome i   
  
want review 


	2. The Next Adventure

Hey i know i know may 1st chapter sucked  
  
sorry about that :( oh well but trust me the story will get better ok  
  
i won't dissapoint you and i need reviews please  
  
DISCLAMIER:i don't own inuyasha  
  
oh yeah table of contents:  
  
1: the new beginning  
  
2: the next adventure  
  
3: the flame demon 3 shikon jewels found  
  
4: Sesshomaru's son ... Wuxik  
  
5: Clash! Sesshomaru vs. Inuyasha and Kagimari vs. Wuxik  
  
6: What! Father vs. Son   
  
7: the jewels stolen from us  
  
8: death of sesshomaru  
  
9: Enter my illusion castle if you dare  
  
10: First battle Bioki vs. Johnathan  
  
11: Secound battle Kagimari vs. gogensha  
  
(you know the mind reader that broke inuyasha's sword but this one is a  
  
different one heh heh)  
  
12: FINALLY INUYASHA VS. SHIKON DON  
  
13: The end  
  
Well on with the 2nd chapter  
  
chapter 2 the next adventure  
  
Inuyasha walking back to his hut holding his wound as he walked in his  
  
wife spout in surprised  
  
"WHAT happened??" kagome asked  
  
"Father" the boys said together  
  
"im fine i just need my ramen and i will just rest"  
  
"sorry i worried you"  
  
"is shippo ok?"  
  
"yep" kagome said  
  
inuyasha ate his ramen and then he said to his family  
  
"time for another adventure"  
  
"huh" they all said  
  
"the shikon jewel shattered but in 10 pieces only"  
  
"and the demon named don..."  
  
inuyasha explained what was happening  
  
"WOW OUR FIRST ADVENTURE BIOKI" Kagimari burst with exitment  
  
the boys smiled they turned there heads when they saw their parents  
  
cuddling.  
  
"lets go to kowaku" bioki suggested  
  
"ok" kagimari replied  
  
they ran towards kowaku's hut  
  
"KOWAKU COME OUT LETS TRAIN!!" Kagimari yelled  
  
"hey guys" kowaku said  
  
"huh hey kagimari you smell that" Bioki said to his brother  
  
"yeah a demon apporching" kagimari said pulling out his strong but   
  
extremeling light Tuntseiga.  
  
"huh where" kowaku said worried  
  
a big ass wolf demon came from under the ground  
  
"shit" said they young men  
  
"feh ill take him" kagimari said proudly  
  
"lets go"  
  
"HAH I AM LOOKING TO KIL THE ONE NAMED KAGOME"  
  
"ITS MY LORDS ORDER"   
  
then he smelt a sweet scent. a evil smirked came from him. he saw  
  
inuyasha's hut  
  
"not so fast"kagimari said jumpping in the air  
  
"die" he slahed the beastes chest  
  
"ARRGHH HOW DARE" the beast swung his arm  
  
kagimari smirked and stabbed the beastes arm and cuts it in half  
  
"DAMN YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT"  
  
"HUH"  
  
a arrow came flying into him by Bioki's bow  
  
it cut the remain of the beast's arm off  
  
"ready kowaku"the twins said  
  
"yep" kowaku jumpped on to the twin's arm and leaped towards the beast  
  
"GOLDEN ARM STAB!!" Kowaku yelled his arm then turned golden as  
  
he flew right thrugh the beast   
  
"WHAT HOW COULD THOSE BASTARDS BE THAT POWERFUL"  
  
"no your just pathetic like my father always saids   
  
pathetic creatures are just a waste of time" kagimari said  
  
(i don't know if inuyasha says that but who cares :D)  
  
kagimari leaped into the air and cut the beast head off  
  
"whew"  
  
####later that night####  
  
"hey were home" Bioki said  
  
the boys heard a vioce coming from behind a door  
  
and they started to snicker as they heard what their parents are doing  
  
(heh i wonder lol)  
  
inuyasha cut from frenching his wife then he said  
  
"BOYS" he jumped out of the door as his boys ran for their lifes  
  
"come back here for your spanking"  
  
"you mean mom's spanking" kagimari said  
  
"oh daddy feels lucky tonight" kagimari added  
  
"WHAT GET BACK HEAR BOYS!!!" inuyasha yelled  
  
kagome just saw her family making a fool out of them selves and she smiled  
  
at the jokes her sons were making  
  
"thats it im goin to give you the big one!!" inuyasha yelled  
  
"what i thaught mom was getting the big one" kagimari provoking his  
  
dad  
  
"hey mom how big is it i bet its small!!" Bioki yelled  
  
kagome just shook her head  
  
%%%%the morning%%%%  
  
"ok shippo you watch over the village" kagome asked shippo  
  
"ok sure thing kagome"  
  
the 7 walked off and the 2 boys had a big bump on there head  
  
kowaku still laughing  
  
they gang ran into a shikon jewel  
  
"hey look" sango said  
  
"hey smell that boys" inuyasha said to his boys  
  
"huh" they boys wondered  
  
"its a demon closing in on us"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome: next time the boys get into a fight with a very powerful fire demon  
  
and he has 2 jewel shards how lucky is he but he sucks up the onw we  
  
found and becomes very hard to beat next on  
  
THE FLAME DEMON 3 SHIKON JEWELS FOUND cya soon  
  
Me: well that might've beena little better heh well later one it will be awsome  
  
so keep ready and i want reviews 


	3. The fire demon and 3 shards found

HI AGAIN i notice no reviews  
  
but i don't blame you i think it kinda sucks *cries*  
  
*action*  
  
"speaking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
heh hopefully this can be a good one  
  
enjoy please.And im changing how the characters talk im putting it  
  
like this. inuyasha: kagome: see  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T ONW INUYASHA  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha: The Flame Demon and 3 Jewel shards found  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The gang looked at their surroundings and as miroku jumped  
  
and yelled  
  
Miroku:look lava raising  
  
inuyasha:watch out  
  
the gang stood in battle pose. BOOM came bursting an erupttion  
  
inuyasha:who are you  
  
demon:HAH my name is none of your buisness but if you really want to know  
  
my name is VOLVAGIA the fire demon  
  
volvagia:hmm looks like another jewel shard for me  
  
inuyasha:oh no you don't  
  
volvagia shot a lava blast at inuyasha  
  
inuyasha:ARRGHH  
  
inuyasha cloths start burning off.  
  
volvagia swallowed the shard making him powerful.  
  
kagimari:hey buddy over here  
  
kagimari was swing tuntseiga  
  
volvagia:im not here to mess with little kids weakling  
  
kagimari:WHAT WEAKLING ME IM THE SON OF THE GREAT AND POWERFUL  
  
INUYASHA YOU BASTARD  
  
Kagimari:how about this for weakling.  
  
two winds came from each fighter as kagimari saw the wind scar  
  
Kagimari: EAT THIS ASS HOLE WIND SCAR  
  
when he pierced through wind scar it was like inuyasha but it had two less  
  
beams  
  
volvagia:HUH hows this.  
  
after the wind scar was over volvagia was pist  
  
volvagia:MY TURN YOU LITTLE BRAT  
  
volvagia slamed the ground making lava brurts at kagimari  
  
it hit leaving him rendurus  
  
Kagimari:damnnit  
  
kagimari's shirt was burnt down  
  
Kagome:kagimari no!!!  
  
kagimari got up luaghing  
  
kagimari:heh you thaught im down...NEVER!  
  
inuyasha:let me take care of volvagia  
  
inuyasha charged at volvagia this clashed into a giant battle  
  
volvagia:heh pretty good doggy here licks this  
  
volvagia through a fire ball at inuyasha.it missed inuyasha   
  
volvagia charged in and slashed inuyasha's chest  
  
inuyasha:ARRGH DAMNNIT  
  
you bastard take this   
  
inuyasha swung his sword at volvagia cutting off one of volvagia's arm  
  
volvagia:WHAT impossible  
  
inuyasha smiled and swung his sword towards volvagia's head.volvagia opened his month and shot  
  
a fire blast but inuyasha just cut right trough it but still getting damaged  
  
inuyasha:DIE  
  
volvagia:AHHHHH NOO  
  
vovlagia fell to the ground since inuyasha chopped him in half  
  
bioki:look 3 jewel shards  
  
the gang picked the shards up and walked off.they stopped at a hot spring  
  
kagome:finally i can bathe. hey hun (inuyasha) you smell come bathe with me  
  
kagome said smiling at her mate.miroku and sango just sat down and cuddle with each other as   
  
kowaku,kagimari,and bioki was peeking on inuyasha and kagome both naked in the hot springs  
  
(don't worry they both saw each other naked)  
  
kagimari,bioki,and kowaku just snickered away  
  
inuyasha:heh hey look kagome  
  
kagome:huh  
  
iuyasha splashed at kagome and he was laughing at his mate  
  
kagome:Hey  
  
kagome said happily splahing at her mate.the boys just snickered.  
  
inuaysha grabbed his naked mate and he kissed her  
  
kagimari:WHOO HOO GO DAD GETTING SOME ACTION WHOO  
  
inuyasha stopped the very intense lip lock with his mate  
  
inuyasha:kagimari!!  
  
kagimari:oh im just playing.hey me and bioki saw you to doing the naughty with mom  
  
before when we're  
  
13  
  
kagimari:we're 16 now so it perfectly fine...  
  
inuyasha jumpped at his not knowing he was naked  
  
inuyasha chased his son all over the place  
  
kagome laughed and said to miroku and sango:this is my family and i love em  
  
kagome:oh crap im naked still i should get dressed  
  
inuyasha stopped and smelt something  
  
inuyasha:shhh  
  
they all saw the bushes moved and saw a figure inuyasha got on his clothsed  
  
inuyasha:come out!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
kagome:Next time sesshomaru introduces his son which is a handssome HALF DEMON  
  
what a half demon who is the mother in next time  
  
SESSHOMARU'S SON...WUXIK cya soon.  
  
a tiny bit better but please i want some reviews and ill up date soon 


	4. Sesshomaru's sonWuxik

HEY HEY ITS ME AGIAN SRY FOR THE Wait  
  
well hear is chapter 4  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha:Sesshomaru's son...Wuxik  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
inuyasha:show yourself!  
  
inuyasha and his boys were waiting for the thing from the bushes to come out  
  
then a youn boy walked.this boy was about 16 he had short silver hair  
  
,gold eyes,one purple strip on his face,pointy ears,and a tail.  
  
he was wearing a snow white close like inuyasha's (not snow white and  
  
the seven dwarfs lol),and finally he had a sword.  
  
boy:oops im sorry can me and my family pass through with know trouble  
  
inuyasha:whats your name boy  
  
boy:oh heh sorry my father won't let me give my name out to...wait.  
  
hmm silver hair golden eyes a girl green skirt,white long sleeve shirt  
  
(heh i just let her have her old cloths heh),a monk purple and  
  
bue rope, a woman long green skirt,pink and white long sleeve shirt hmm   
  
interesting so your all named...miroku,sangoe and kagome finally  
  
uncle inuyasha  
  
all:huh  
  
boy:who are these 2  
  
kagimari:arrghh you have some nerve kid  
  
kagimari grabbed his sword  
  
woman's voice:wuxik is every thing ok  
  
came out was a beautiful woman that looks very very fimilliar  
  
(AHH I CAN'T SPELL) she had long black hair and a little pony tail on the  
  
side of her head and she was wearing a long dress (i don't know wwhat she had on)  
  
wuxik:no mother im just asking these nice people if me you,father and  
  
Jaken could pass  
  
inuyasha:jaken thats sesshomaru's servent huh whats goin on here damnnit  
  
and whats your names  
  
wuxik:heh fine my name is wuxik and this is my mother...rin(hah heh that  
  
was my friend idea oh well)and my father sesshomaru  
  
kagome:rin isn't that...  
  
miroku:the girl who sesshomaru saved  
  
sango:yea it is. how strange  
  
just then sesshomaru walkes out with jaken  
  
jaken:master look its your kid brother  
  
sesshomaru:mmm ahh inuyasha what a plesent surprised  
  
looks like you have a bit of anger in your eye  
  
inyasha:hey its not my problem  
  
sesshomaru:then what is it oh and i see you met my son wuxik he is a skilled  
  
fighter.  
  
wuxik:father i don't wish to fight right now  
  
inuyasha:yea well my son is alot better than your son  
  
wuxik:huh excuse me  
  
sesshomaru:how dare you inuyasha talk to my son like hmm maybe we  
  
should settle this inuyasha  
  
wuxik:but father  
  
sesshomaru:wuxik you shall test yourself against those quarter breeds  
  
bioki:what  
  
kagimari:brother stay back. father your sure your want to fight here  
  
inuyasha: yea lets go some where else  
  
inuyasha grabbed kagome and ran out of the forest followed by kagimari holding  
  
sango and bioki holding miroku.  
  
inuyasha:this looks good  
  
jumping out of the forest was sesshomaru holding rin and wuxik not   
  
holding jaken  
  
sesshomaru:ok prepare inuyasha to your demise!!  
  
inuyasha:not likely!!  
  
wuxik:your ready quarter breed  
  
kagimari:whenever you  
  
the four ran at their oppennents charging they leaped into the air and...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome:hey there next time its an all out battle with my son kagimari  
  
against sesshomaru's son wuxik and my mate inuyasha against his big  
  
half brother heh oh boy what inuyasha no your a demon watch out kagimari.  
  
with next time on Clash! inuyasha vs. sesshomaru and kagimari vs. wuxik.  
  
see ya soon!  
  
heh well i hope you like it :) 


	5. Clash! Sesshomaru vs Inuyasha and Wuxik ...

HEY EVERY ONE WHATS UP HERE IS THE 5TH CHAPTER ENJOY this is  
  
a short chapter sorry :(  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha:Clash! inuyasha vs. sesshomaru and kagimari vs. wuxik  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
the bitter enemies charged for each others.  
  
CLASH both inuyasha and kagimari went down hard skeeing across the dirt.  
  
inuyasha:arrgh damnnit take this  
  
inuyasha and kagimari drew their swords so did sesshomaru and wuxik.  
  
Clash   
  
kagome:wow eqaul strength  
  
kagimari easly kicked his opponent in the stomach but wuxik charged right back  
  
.sesshomaru just dodged most of inuyasha's attacks  
  
inuyasha:stand still  
  
sesshomaru:looks like your alot better little brother  
  
inuyasha:shut up!  
  
inuyasha slashed sesshomaru spike thing off.sesshomaru got enough of  
  
inuyasha and through a blast from his sword that send inuyasha  
  
flying.tetsiega flew away from inuyasha.  
  
inuyasha:arrrgh!!!  
  
kagome:inuyasha no  
  
miroku:kagome don't  
  
kagome ran to inuyasha's body followed by sango,miroku,and bioki  
  
kagome:stop!  
  
sesshomaru:hmph stop aside and let me slay my brother once and FOR ALL!!!  
  
sesshomaru pushed kagome out of the way  
  
kagimari:father  
  
wuxik:heh your father has lost  
  
kagimariu:NO!  
  
kagimari slashed wuxik and wounded him in the waist  
  
wuxik fell to the ground in pain as his mother ran to him caring for him  
  
kagimari ran to inuyasha  
  
kagimari:father!  
  
kagimari slashed sesshomaru's back just before he slayed inuyasha  
  
sesshomaru:arrgh you little brat.DIE!!!  
  
sesshomaru stopped then he smelt blood.  
  
sesshomaru:its coming for you kagome  
  
kagome's bac was bloody.kagome fell to her knees  
  
kagome:arrgh  
  
she was gasping and miroku and sango was tending to her.sesshomaru saw inuyasha's  
  
right hand it was covered in blood.inuyasha stood up smiling licking the  
  
blood from his hands.  
  
inuyasha:yum  
  
inuyasha had blood red eyes a purple strip.  
  
sesshomaru:hmm demon just as i thaught testsiega is not in your hands  
  
kagimari:huh demon.never mind  
  
kagimari ran to his father  
  
kagimari:whats wrong with your you just wounded mother.  
  
inuyasha just smiled and scratched kagimari's face  
  
kagimari:father what the %&%^ is wrong with you  
  
sesshomaru:he is demon you must fight him or i will  
  
kagimari:i have to fight my father  
  
inuyasha looked at kagome smiling  
  
kagimari:no you don't  
  
kagimari pushed inuyasha down.  
  
inuyasha sat there looking at kagimari with a devilished face.  
  
inuyasha just roared out and ran towards kagimari.  
  
kagimari prepared himself for a battle that would never be forgotten.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
kagome:while sango and miroku is tending for inuyasha and kagimari are  
  
fighting to the death unless sesshomaru helps calm inuyasha down but  
  
first he wants to see kagimari's skills and wxuik is stund at his opponents  
  
skills but kagimari is not goin to last long in.  
  
Father vs. Son.  
  
SEE YA SOON  
  
heh sorry for that short chapter well hope reviews come. 


	6. Father vs Son

HEY HEY i made some changes in my past chapters but i hope you like this one oh boy  
  
speaking=:  
  
thinking=:''  
  
action=**or  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha:Father vs. Son  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagimari prepared himself.  
  
Inuyasha leaped in the air within the blink of an eye  
  
kagimari:'damn hes fast'  
  
Inuyasha slammed his palm on the ground growling since he missed  
  
his son.  
  
Kagimari smiled and swung his sword at his father.  
  
Inuyasha dodged and just disappeared.  
  
everyone:huh where did he go  
  
Kagimari:arrgh  
  
Blood was dripping off of Kagimari's back.  
  
Inuyasha just smiled.  
  
Kagimari:fa..fa..father why  
  
Kagimari's blood was boiling.  
  
Inuyasha was just provoking him to come closer and fight.  
  
Inuyasha:come on boy fight damnnit.  
  
Kagimari:FATHER WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS  
  
Inuyasha:Because...  
  
Inuyasha just frozed  
  
Kagimari:huh  
  
Hanyou Inuyasha's voice:Ka...Ka...Kagimari  
  
Demon Inuyasha grabbed his head and yelled  
  
Demon Inuyasha:NO NO GET OUT   
  
Hanyou Inuyasha voice:Never your not the demon i wanted to be.I  
  
would never kill my love ones  
  
Everyone just stood there confused and scared.  
  
Demon Inuyasha:DIE  
  
Hanyou Inuyasha voice:Son i can't keep fighting him like this  
  
get tetsiega and return it to me!  
  
Kagimari:uhh sure hey Miroku go find tetsiega!  
  
Demon Inuyasha:heh now that that is pathetic hanyou is out of  
  
the way don't even think about returning tetsiega to me!  
  
ILL SLICE YOU IN HALF BEFORE YOU CAN EVEN RETURN IT TO ME!!!!!  
  
Kagimari:well cocking aren't we  
  
Kagimari had a twinkle in his eyes and he smiled.  
  
Kagimari ran towards Inuyasha.  
  
Kagimari:NOW LETS START THIS FIGHT!!!  
  
Inuyasha:just the words i wanted to hear!  
  
Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and ran after Kagimari.  
  
Inuyasha attacked first.  
  
Kagimari stood there barly blocking his attacks  
  
Kagimari:'Damnnit im goin to lose at this rate'  
  
Kagimari finally saw an opening for an attack and took advantage of  
  
it.Kagimari stabbed Inuyasha through the stomach(but not damaaging  
  
any vital organs).  
  
Inuyash:Huh what how could a you do this you little bastard  
  
Kagimari:Hmph looks like your not as good as you say  
  
Kagimari smirked .  
  
Inuyasha just roared.  
  
And once again inuyasha leaped toward Kagimari.  
  
Inuyasha:LIKE I SAID DIE!!!!  
  
Kagimari:WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!!!  
  
Inuyasha grinned and ducked Kagimari's attack and inuyasha through an attack  
  
at Kagimari's chest just as fatal as the blow on kagimai's back.  
  
Kagimari:damnnit!!  
  
Inuyasha:Get up boy so i can finish you off!  
  
Kagimari:'the only way i can win and return my father back normal is to  
  
use... The Wind Scar'  
  
Kagimari:'my father told me when 2 demonic winds colide that creats the wind scar'  
  
'Well at least my wind scar is weaker so this won't cause serious damage'  
  
Inuyahsa:now boy you die here!  
  
Kagimari:Not likly!  
  
Kagimari:'hmm I see it the wind scar'  
  
Miroku:I found tetsiega  
  
Kagimari:nice Miroku. Now father im sorry for doing this but... you  
  
must return to your normal self.EAT THIS!!!!  
  
Just before inuyasha broke the winds a saw a wind scar flying at him.  
  
Inuyasha:ARRGH NO  
  
Every one was amazed even Wuxik and Sesshomaru.  
  
Inuyasha was flung to the ground bloody and battered  
  
Kagome:INUYASHA!!  
  
Kagome ran to inuyasha carring tetsiega.Bioki and Kagimari just walked towards Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha:huh where am I... ARGGH where did this wound come from  
  
Kagome:You were demon and Kagimari had to stop you  
  
Inuyasha:I remember now my demon fought me back so Kagimari had to  
  
fight alone.Thank you son.  
  
Kagimari:your welcome father. Huh where is Wuxik and Sesshomaru and Rin.  
  
Sango:they ran off  
  
Inuyasha:who cares as long as we have each other  
  
Kowaku:so where to now   
  
Kagimari:I don't know where ever our destiny takes us.  
  
Kowaku:Cool  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome:Hey there next time we run into one of Don's Minions and Kowaku  
  
takes the stand for the battle but Don shows up and has stolen our  
  
3 Jewel shards when he does his Jewel is COMPLETED what ill happen in this next  
  
time on.  
  
The jewel stolen from us,Birth to shikon Don.  
  
Cya soon!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HEY THERE i hoped you like it i want reviews 


End file.
